Talk:Batman: Damned Vol 1
Shouldn't this be a volume page? Is there any reason why this uses the Storyline template instead of the Volume template?Man Wolf (talk) 04:01, September 23, 2018 (UTC) : I'll go ahead and change it. DarkKnight' ' 04:03, September 23, 2018 (UTC) "Damned" verse? Since this is a sequel (the only reason it's called "quasi-sequel" is because reading Joker (Graphic Novel) isn't necessary to enjoy Damned according to the writer), shouldn't this be part of the same "universe" as the graphic novel instead of having "Damned" as its own verse ? -- Something0Something (talk) 13:08, September 25, 2018 (UTC) :The thing is that we don't have a universe for that graphic novel. If it turns out that the writer really intends for both stories to be part of the same continuity, then "Damned" is a much better universe designation than "Joker". - S.S. (talk) 16:07, September 25, 2018 (UTC) :: It is part of the same continuity. It's even a direct continuation to Joker (Graphic Novel), Damned starts where the graphic novel ends (same location, same wound, same charas involved). It's just that they wanted Damned to be readable by everyone (as stated by the source justifying the nomination of "quasi-sequel"). -- Something0Something (talk) 18:55, September 25, 2018 (UTC) ::: My copy of Damned #1 just arrived in the mail yesterday, so I haven't read it yet. What I will say is that, when writing the articles, I didn't add anything about it being in the same continuity as Joker because I couldn't find anything in the interviews from Azzarello and Bermejo directly saying that. They called it a "quasi-sequel" and described the two as sister books, but that's about it. If there is any indisputable proof in Damned that connects it to Joker or Batman: Noël, then I would support a merge. DarkKnight' ' 21:26, September 25, 2018 (UTC) ::::"Damned is a quasi-sequel to Joker in that you don’t necessarily have to read Joker to read and enjoy this book." Writer in the same source you used. Aka, it's a sequel you dont need to have read the first "part" of. Or am I misunderstanding that sentence? -- Something0Something (talk) 09:41, September 26, 2018 (UTC) ::::: I don't know if he was implying that they are in-continuity but, having just read the first issue, I do agree that it's a bit suspicious that Joker ended with Batman and Joker fighting on a bridge, and Damned opened with Batman and Joker following off a bridge after a fight. We probably should keep an eye out for anymore potential connections in case they do end up being in-continuity with each other. DarkKnight' ' 08:01, September 26, 2018 (UTC) Ok, the 3rd issue straight up confirmed this is a sequel to the Joker. One of Batman's flashbacks is the ending of the graphic novel, and it goes as far as using the same panels. The reason Joker fell of the bridge was because he stumbled on Jonny Frost's dead body, who was bleeding from the same wound as before. Crazylatin77 (talk) 06:04, June 29, 2019 (UTC) :As I mentioned elsewhere, unless Joker is explicitly mentioned as exclusively non-mainstream (in the Absolute Edition or something?), then we treat it as the non-mainstream followup of a mainstream tale, like Year One takes place both on New Earth and Earth-31. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 06:20, June 29, 2019 (UTC)